The New Land of Minecraft
by legendcaleb
Summary: This is about a new person that enters minecraft. He learns how to use basic survival skills, but doesn't know much about the night.


**Thank you for taking your time to read my story. It happens to be my first, so I really hope you enjoy it. I will update hopefully once or twice every week.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft or any references in this text.**

**Chapter 1:**

I awoke into a strange world. There was nothing too abnormal about my surroundings. All around were trees that touched the sky and animals that roamed freely in the grass. There was a teal blue bag beside my feet. I knew I was new to this place, and I cannot remember my old life. I knew I had one though. It was much different than what I saw before me.

I remembered some basics to surviving when you're lost. The first thing I needed to do was find a stream or lake. I took a glance at my surroundings again. No water. So I had to travel.

It was a thick forest of oaks and birch, so it was hard to navigate my way through the trees. Eventually I found, and almost fell into, a lake. On the other side was a barren desert. Did the landscape and climate change that quickly? To my right I saw a snowy taiga. _How could a snow biome touch a desert biome?_ I saw cows grazing next to tall spruces.

I knew the next thing on my survival list was food. I went to the nearest tree, which was the oak I was leaning on. I snapped off some twigs, and made a crude sword. It wasn't really a sword, just a sharpened stick, but it had to do.

The cow took no notice that I was about to stab his head off, but I still crept silently towards him. I perched myself on a small ledge close to him and I yelled a battle cry.

"AHHHHHH!" I brought my stick down with full power. The cow barely looked up as my stick entered his thick leather coat. I kicked the cow in the head and it fell to my feet. Dinner. Amazingly I didn't even have to skin him. When he died the leather and beef just popped right out of him, and the cow was gone. I went and grabbed my spoils of war.

I looked at the sky. It was about sunset. Even though I don't usually fear the dark, something told me there was more than just the dark in the night. I remember my third thing on my list. Build shelter. I went to my nearest tree, which happened to be a spruce tree. I didn't know how I was supposed to get the tree's wood. I should have thought of that before. I angrily brought my fist down on the trunk in frustration. Part of the tree popped out and landed beside my feet.

As puzzled as I was, I decided to try again, but out of curiosity than out of anger. To my surprise the wood came out as easily as the first. I took the wood and crafted it into four wooden planks. I realized I had literally 'crafted'. I just thought about turning my wood log into four planks and "poof!" it just happened. I thought about using my four planks to create a table I could craft on, and my four planks turned into a table.

The sun was almost completely gone from the sky and the moon was making its nightly ascent, and I knew I had little time to build a shelter. I took down more trees, and I was surprised that my bag didn't blow up from the amount of trees in it. Sure even one tree is almost impossible to fit inside a backpack. I guess my pack was just magical, as the other things in this sword seemed to be. I mean, no gravity when the middle of a tree is removed? Or the fact that I could just punch a tree to take it down?

Deep in thought I started to build my home. I found a small flatland pretty deep in the taiga. I cleared some unwanted trees and dirt and I started building the base of my home. It started as a 8x10 rectangle with spruce planks.

The house started becoming larger and taller as the night wore on. I did hear strange Ssss noises or growling, but nothing to be too worried about. I was almost done with my home. All I had left was the door, and I could remodel the interior later if I wanted to. I drop down to the ground and help the door in my hand. Yes, I held a giant door in my hand. I don't know how but it just happened. Another magical mystery. I placed the door down into the opening I created in the house. I heard several 'click' and 'clunk' sounds but I didn't pay much attention. I started proudly at my home. The moon was about halfway into the air, yet not a single thing went wrong. The 'click' sound was replaced by that of an arrow being shot. Too late did I figure out my mistake. I turned around to be face-to-face with a fully armed… skeleton?

**Did you like it? I hope you did. Leave a comment to suggest something that you think should be listed. Open to grammar nazi attacks, also [tab] doesn't work for here, so don't yell at me for no indent! **


End file.
